The Darkness Shadowing Above
by PuddingQuinn
Summary: Okay so this is another short story wrote for english assessment. Basicly the guys take a visit to a haunted house. Things are not as they seem. leo & jade family ties. CONTAINS OC DECEPTICON(jade) !


The shadowing darkness

Jades point of view

The glistening tears of the thundering clouds high above shot down all their might on the cascading darkness ahead. Our touch a quite blur in the shattering winds surrounding our every move. The direction was set the only hand in the darkness guide us to our destination. An arch shattered window held the biggest amount if light to caress the house.

A huge battered human like door lay in between us and the house. There was no way around it our only option to go through it. Upon entering the smell of 50 years infected our scenes. It was no wonder this place was abandoned it should have been kept how it was boarded up. _If only Leo hadn't had one of his great ideas to do the investigating. We would never be in this mess. _'' Why did we come here in the first place '' it was obvious that I was annoyed that my brothers had talked me into this; the look on their faces confirmed what I already knew was true. Leo was first to speak as my other brother the genius in our family just stood the blank expression on his face '' This isn't so bad not as bad as the time you decide to put a the television through the washing machine.'' He had me there.

We carried on walking before we came to a stair case of some type it was worse then damaged it was dilapidated .There was no way that my legs would allow me to stop I kept close to Leo and Don. The gaining in to the path ahead of us.

Leo's point of view

I could tell my little sister was agitated. All the stories we had heard about this place must of put her on the edge. It didn't help the huge rush of adrenalin pumping through our systems. I was to busy caught up in my own thoughts that I crashed head first into my little brother don. It was bad enough that we stopped but it was worse because of the reason we did stop. ''I thought they said that all the mirrors in this building , area , place whatever I thought they said they were all broken ,'' the fear creping into my voice as I said the words that escaped my mouth. '' Maybe they didn't count this one '' don spoke with a crack of fear in his tone. Jade on the other hand refused to take her eyes off the mirror , I place my hands on her shoulders reassuring her that nothing was there .

Don's point of view

I watched Leo carefully as he placed his hands on jade , see she's a lot younger then us so she is quite scared by things that go bump in the night.

But her only reaction was a small sigh was her only reply. She soon took her eye of the mirror and we carried on towards the blinding light that showed so well.

Jades point of view

Finally we had got to where we wanted to be. I went to grasp my hand around the knob. But pulled away faster then my brother with typing on a computer trust me it was fast. _It couldn't have been a hand a pale hand like that of a clown no it couldn't have been. ''Jade what's wrong what is going on?'' Leos voice rang through my ears calm yet firm like my little brothers Raph's voice. He had refused to come with us said there was too many bugs in places like this. _I tried to speak but the words seemed to grasp themselves so tight in my throat. They only thing I could do was point at the handle. Whatever was there before was gone now.

Leo's point of view

Something was wrong s wrong with my sister she was never like this. _See she's the one in the family that always has something to say no matter what the situation._ '' The—re was -some-thing o-n th—e han—dle lik—e a hand '' the stutter was present in her voice and so was the ever present fear . I smiled at her trying to make her calm down , it seemed to work as she had a small smile returned to her face. '' Now tell us what you saw '' I told the smile seemed to go pretty quick '' It was a hand but it was white and I could see the door through it , '' Jade held less hesitation to tell us this time she spoke at 100 miles a second.

Jades point of view

I had obviously gone to fast for my brothers to keep up with. As they both had a confused expression plastered on their face. The aggression I held how many times did I have to repeat myself to them? It was like I was speaking a different language to them. Instead of repeating myself I grasped the door handle making sure no ghost hand was touching mine and I pushed the door open. As my eyes set themselves to adjust to the brightness spilling out of the door I soon could make out an old church but it was nothing like a church the inside of this room reminded me of what something would look like if a mega tornado swept through it. As my eyes wondered I set my sights on a shadowy figure sitting in a pew .


End file.
